Galdino
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Mr. 3 is an officer agent of Baroque Works, his partner is Miss Goldenweek. Appearance Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. Personality Mr. 3 thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into 'living statues' for his partner to paint over. However, when presented with situation in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Brogy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Mr. 3 ate the Doru Doru no Mi, a Devil Fruit which allows him to tap infinite amounts of a special candle wax from his body. He can manipulate this wax to form any shape he desires, control its motion in both liquid and hardened states, and harden it to become as strong as steel. History Little Garden Arc During the series Mr. 3 is sent along with Miss Goldenweek to Little Garden to intercept Princess Vivi and the Strawhats. Here Mr. 3 takes interest in the local pair of feuding giants (Dorry and Brogy) and intends to collect the bounty on both theirs and Luffy's heads simultaneously. First he makes sure to secretly disable one of the giants and than sabotages one of their duels so that one of them is cut down. He proceeds to try and make statues out of the giant, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi, but Usopp, Luffy, and Carue spoil this event. Eventually after two rounds and a maze of self statues Mr. 3 is defeated by Luffy. Alabasta Arc He shows up later in Alabasta to apologize to Sir Crocodile for his failure, yet an unamused Crocodile however simply feeds him to his pet Bananawani. However, Mr. 3 shows up yet again when Sanji is attempting to free the rest of the crew from the same Bananawani. He used his powers to encapsulate himself in wax while in the gators stomach, and after being freed Sanji simply makes him use his powers to open the jail where the crew was captive and than beats him unconscious. During Vivi's speech at the end of the Arabasta arc Mr. 3 can be seen in the crowd listening to her in Rainbase. The reason for his presence there is never explained. One Piece manga - Chapter 218, Oda explains Mr.3's presence there... Yet doesn't. Mrs Goldenweek Mini Story Afterwards, Mr. 3 is shown on Holliday Island where he is needed to turn himself in to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 decides to escape on his ship and save himself, but is stopped by Mr. 2. Despite being defeated by Mr. 2, Mr. 3 manages to escape, so Mr. 2 is forced to disguise himself as Mr. 3 to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 is later caught offscreen and is sentenced to Impel Down with Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Mr. 2. Current Events Mr. 3 has currently been revealed to be residing on the 2nd floor of Impel Down, appearing more ragged and with facial hair than he had prior to his sentencing, and apparently given up on hope of surviving within his confines.One Piece manga - Chapter 527, Mr. 3's location in Impel Down revealed. Translation and Dub Issues Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in the Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub. To explain Mr. 3's presence in Rainbase afterwards, the story was rewritten to say he had been following Straw Hat Pirates since Loguetown. However, this created a plot hole as until Whiskey Peak Baroque Works did not know who the Straw Hats were. Mr. 3 was also rewritten to be a joker, telling flat jokes in almost every sentence he spoke, despite being a genius in the original storyline. Trivia *Mr. 3's Candle champion helped him take down a criminal with a 42,000,000 Beri bounty.One Piece manga - Chapter 125, Mr.3 mentions he downed a criminal. *The Mr. 3 pair has an "art" theme, due to sculpting and painting. *Mr. 3 loves black tea, especially the Earl Grey brand. *A Devil Fruit User loses strength and can not swim or float in the Sea - Chapter 175 Page 19, Mr.3 ate a Devil Fruit so he should not be able to float in water. This was explained by Oda in a SBS that Mr.3 landed on a plank of Super-Floating wood, which allowed him to stay afloat Reference Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Anime